The present invention relates to a program recording system of a video tape cassette recorder (hereinafter, referred to as a VCR), and more particularly, to an instant program recording system for a VCR utilizing telephone ringing sound which can be programed by selecting a specific channel in response to the telephone ringing sound when calling from outside.
Generally, the program recording function has been carried out by previously setting the program recording time by a timer in the VCR. Therefore, when one has gone out without previously setting the program recording time, there is a disadvantage in that the program recording function cannot be carried out.